Register Page
If you are new to the wiki before you edit, please fill in the form at the bottom of the page with your cat and wait for an admin to approve! Positions in DustClan Leader: Silverstar - light silver tabby she-cat - Starry ''Apprentice,'' ''Berrypaw'' Deputy: Cedar - stocky grey-and-white tom - Frosty Apprentice, 'Sweetpaw' (formerly), 'Nightwatcher' (formerly) and 'Minkpaw' '' '''Medicine Cat': Alderleaf - dark mottled brown tom with amber eyes - [[User:Paper Finches|'Frosty']] Mentor, 'Chirpnose' (formerly) - Apprentice, ' Open' (Silverstar thinks that Alderleaf may not be suitable as medicine cat.) Warriors: Sunstrike - Mostly black tortoiseshell she-cat with a white mark on her forehead - Nobody ' ''Mate, 'Cedar'' - ''Apprentice, Bluepelt (formerly)'' Dawnsky - cream she-cat with pale tabby stripes on her head- Frosty Kits', Bluepelt, Finchwood, Minkpaw, Larkpaw and ''Dustypaw '''Mate, Cedar (formerly) - Apprentice, Littlepaw (formerly)'' Breezepool - pretty cream tabby she-cat with white markings - '''Bee Grasswillow - mottled brown tabby with white patches on her belly - [[User:Sweet Treats|'Sweetie']] Bramblewhisper - brown tom with darker markings and amber eyes - Silver Apprentice, 'Dustypaw Hawkwing - beautiful dark gray, almost black, tabby she-cat - V33 Redfur - reddish brown and white tom - [[User:Silverstar040302|'Starry ']] Apprentice, 'Sandpaw' Mate,' Daisyflower' - Kits, Expecting Robinstripe - tortoiseshell with green-grey eyes and a flash of white on her chest - Nobody Apprentice, 'Larkpaw' Bluepelt - short furred bluish gray tom - Nobody Mentor,[[Sunstrike| '''Sunstrike']] (formerly) - Apprentice, Ravenpaw'' Finchwood - red and brown with white paws and underbelly - Frosty Apprentices: Sandpaw - sandy coloured tabby, with oriental features - [[User:Paper Finches|'Frosty']] Mentor,' Redfur'' Dustypaw - small snowshoe she-cat with cloudy blue eyes - '''Nobody Mentor,' Bramblewhisper'' Larkpaw - ginger she-cat, with a tuft of fur that sticks up like a lark's - '''Nobody Mentor,' Robinstripe '' Softpaw - crossed eyed blue-point she-cat with blue eyes - '''Nobody Mentor,' None'' Minkpaw - pale cream tom, with curly fur whose right fang sticks out of his jaw - '''Nobody Mentor,' Cedar' '' Berrypaw - ginger and white tom with green eyes - 'Chillie ' ''Mentor, 'Silverstar Ravenpaw - black she-cat with yellowish-green eyes - Silver Mentor, 'Bluepelt'' '''Queens: Fallensnow - chocolate tortoiseshell and white she-cat - Nobody Mate, '''None' - Kits, None'' Daisyflower - grey she-cat with yellowish wisps on her belly and a white tail tip - Starry Mate, 'Redfur' - Kits, '''Expecting' '''Kits:' Crowkit - black-and-white tom - Frosty Father, 'Redfur' - Mother, 'Daisyflower'' Emberkit - black with a single orange stripe on his paw - 'Pastel ' '''Elders: Iceshard - white she-cat with blue eyes, hard of hearing - [[User:KingOfChillies|'Chillie']] Deceased Cats Former Leaders: None Former Deputies: None Former Medicine Cats: None Former Medicine Cat Apprentices: None Former Warriors: Nightwatcher - solid black tom with burning amber eyes - StarClan - Starry COD, Killed by a fox - ''Mentor,'' Cedartuft'' (formerly)'' Former Apprentices: Littlepaw - small ginger-and-black tabby tom - Unknown - Nobody COD, Killed by a badger - ''Mentor,'' Sunstrike '' (formerly)'' Former Queens: None Former Kits: None Former Elders: Chirpnose - tabby-and-tortoiseshell she-cat - StarClan - Frosty COD, Yellowcough Other: Winsock - mottled brown tabby with white legs and muzzle - Place of No Stars - Nobody COD, Killed by Silverstar 'Kittypets, Loners & Rogues' Adults: Hollow - tom - loner - Starry Autumn - golden brown and white she-cat with dark blue eyes - kittypet - Silver Fenrir - thick-set brown tabby tom - Nobody Odin - muscular dark tabby tom - Nobody Adolescents: Talia - soft-furred white she-cat - Frosty Kouhai - tom - loner - V33 ''' '''Queens: None Kits: Ryon - small ginger tabby - Nobody Elders: None Form Name: Gender: Role-played by: Rank: Personality: History: Appearance: Other: Category:Important Pages